Rocky
Rocky is one of the main characters from GrosseryTales. He is best friends with Pizza Face and they host the show together. Bio Rocky has been part of the show since day one, both he and Pizza Face host it. Rocky also has his own segments called Funny Songs with Rocky, where he sings songs that are really funny. Though Bad Bleacher didn't like how they often come out. Personality Rocky is kind, funny, forgetful, charming, wacky, cheerful, thoughtful, preposterous, scatterbrained, and energetic, as he is often the opposite to Pizza Face's and Bad Bleacher's personality. He also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, people often don't laugh at his jokes. Rocky has played many various types of characters, including heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. Regardless what role he plays, he's always the same lovable donut. Appearance Rocky is a tan and pink donut. During the early episodes, he was dark tan and pink until the production to Maya. In GrosseryTales in the House, Rocky gained amber eyes. Filmography Rocky has appeared in numerous episodes since his debut. Family *Rocky's Parents *Steve, Bob, and Mark *Aunt Ruth *Tony and Maria *Rocky's Grandfather Trivia *Rocky originally started with a lower, dopey type of voice. He eventually gotten his voice higher after the first two episodes beginning with Are You Really Nice?. The lower dopey voice was inspired from an old puppet named Soupy that Jim Nawrocki used when he was studying in the puppet ministry at Bible college. *He is the only GrosseryTales character to appear in every episode. *Rocky had a lisp until Henry the Kindly Viking. He wouldn't get it back until The Lost Tooth, though this is because of him missing his tooth. According to Jim Nawrocki in the audio commentary for Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified?, he just got tired of the lisp and went to speech therapy for a while and got rid of the lisp. *According to the official Luigi website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an world champion at Candy Land. *Before Tom Vischer came up with Rocky as a donut, he was going to make him a candy bar. But in the making of making the model, Tom's wife Lola came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to a donut. *He was at one point going to be called Kooky. But Tom Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *His favorite foods are: **Chicago hot dogs without pickles. **Sardines. *There's been debate about his last name: **In Monster Manners and Destination: SPACE STATION!, the name "Donut" is depicted as his last name, but the credits still say "Rocky the Donut". *Rocky made his first screen debut in Mr. Donut's Screen Test, a little animation test done by Tom Vischer in 1991. *Rocky has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "Vick and the Great Popcorn War". *He is one of the many characters who have been to jail. *He is one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. *He was the first GrosseryTales character made. He was created by Tom Vischer in 1991 two years before "Where's Asbury when I'm Terrified?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Donut's Screen Test" according to Tom Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Pizza Face". *Rocky has died 2 times in episodes (stories only) In Harold and the Big Exit the narrator said that Little George and his generation passed, he also died in The Propless Princess. *He always has the fame and is more popular than Pizza Face, which sometimes makes Pizza Face mad. *He plays the sousaphone in the theme song. *In GrosseryTales Promo: Take 38, his voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Spray Bottle's voice (also voiced by Jim Nawrocki). Category:Characters